Hai, Apa Kabar?
by Black Freesia
Summary: "Hai, apa kabar?" Kalimat itu hanyalah kalimat biasa, bukan? Tapi... aku benar-benar kesulitan mengucapkan kalimat itu pada orang yang kusukai yaitu Naruto-kun. RnR, please!


**Hai, Apa Kabar?**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_A NaruHina fanfiction_

Hai Apa Kabar? by Black Freesia

**Warning : ****Alurnya kecepatan dan lompat-lompat**

* * *

Hai, apa kabar?

Kalimat itu hanyalah kalimat biasa, bukan? Semua orang bisa mengucapkannya kecuali aku —aku tidak bisu kok. Mungkin aku dikira bodoh karena tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi, yah… inilah aku yang kesulitan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sesungguhnya aku bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu kok, bahkan aku sering mengucapkannya pada ayah, Hanabi, Neji-niisan, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei, dan temanku yang lain. Tapi, aku benar-benar kesulitan mengucapkan kalimat itu pada orang yang kusukai yaitu Naruto-kun.

* * *

Hai, apa kabar?

Kali ini aku benar-benar bertekad untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Naruto-kun. Bahkan aku sudah berlatih di depan cermin hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat sederhana itu. Mudah-mudahan aku berhasil mengucapkannya. Ayo, Hinata! Kau pasti bisa!

.

.

.

.

.

Ah... itu orangnya datang! Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, dan mengucapkan, "Hai,"

Inilah saatnya, aku harus mengucapkannya!

"Ha... ha... ha... hai... ap... apa... ka... ka... ka... ba... r..."

Aku lihat Naruto-kun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan.

Aku terus dan terus mencoba mengucapkan kalimat itu secara lancar, namun yang ada malah aku mengucapkan dengan terbata-bata, hingga membuat Naruto-kun tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan? Kau sakit ya?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di keningku.

Wajahku terasa panas, dan wajahku memerah—merah sekali— wajahnya sangat dekat denganku.

Dag... dig... dug...

Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Ah... apa ini kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing? Kok pandangan mataku mengabur? Lho... lho... kenapa tubuhku oleng?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa semuanya jadi gelap?

"HINATA-CHAN, KAU KENAPA?"

Sayup-sayup kudengar teriakkan Naruto.

Hai, apa kabar?

Hari ini, aku mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Ino-san.

* * *

"Hai, apa kabar, Sai-kun?" sapanya bersemangat.

"Baik. Ino-san, sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya balik, tentu dengan senyumannya yang biasanya. Tapi aku melihat ada yang beda dengan senyumannya, seperti bahagia bertemu dengan orang dia sukai.

Ooh... aku mengerti!

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, bagaimana kalau kita kencan?

"Apa kencan?" ucap Sai-kun seolah tak percaya.

"Iya, kencan! Kau mau 'kan? Ayolah…" rayu Ino-san dengan nada genit.

Dengan malu-malu Sai-kun mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka pergi—mungkin ke tempat mereka akan berkencan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enak yah, jadi Ino-san, dia bertindak agresif terhadap orang yang dia sukai. Tidak seperti aku yang malu-malu

Aku ingin menjadi seperti Ino-san yang dengan mudah mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada orang yang disukainya, Sai-kun.

Tidak seperti aku, yang gagal mengucapkannya dan malahan pingsan gara-gara wajahku sangat dekat dengan Naruto-kun.

Aku ingat apa yang baru diceritakan ayah ketika aku sadar dari pingsan. Ayah bercerita, bahwa Naruto-kun dengan terpongoh-pongoh membawa diriku yang tengah pingsan, ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Uuh... malunya aku... pasti Naruto-kun menjadi _illfeel _berat denganku.

* * *

Hai, apa kabar?

Kali ini bukan aku yang mengucapkannya. Lalu siapa? Yang mengucapkannya adalah Naruto-kun. Kami tidak sengaja berpapasan di jalan. Pasti Naruto-kun baru selesai latihan, aku bisa mencium bau keringat dari tubuhnya, dan wajahnya agak kucel namun bagiku tetap saja ehem... tampan...

Ah... kembali ke awal topik!

Ya... dia menyapaku. Awalnya aku tidak percaya dia menyapaku dan aku baru percaya ketika dia mengulangi kalimat itu.

"Hai Hinata-chan, apa kabar?" sapanya lagi, tentu dengan nada bersemangat khasnya.

"Ba... ba..."

Ayo, Hinata ucapkan! Ucapkan "Baik, dan kau?"

"Ba... ba.."

Sama seperti tadi, kalimat itu tak kuucapkan secara lengkap. Kalimat itu seperti tersangkut di tenggorokanku dan tak mau keluar.

Terus dan terus kucoba ucapkan, namun hasilnya... yah... GAGAL!

"Hinata-chan, kau sakit ya?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di keningku. Sama seperti waktu itu, dan pasti dia mengira aku sakit.

Wajahku terasa panas, dan wajahku memerah sama seperti waktu itu. Dan sama juga seperti waktu itu, wajahnya sangat dekat denganku.

Dag... dig... dug...

Jantungku berdebat tak karuan yah... sama seperti waktu itu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kepalaku mendadak pusing, pandangan mataku mengabur, dan juga tubuhku oleng.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Dan semuanya jadi gelap. Pasti aku pingsan.

"HINATA-CHAN, KAU KENAPA?"

Sayup-sayup kudengar teriakkan Naruto. Kenapa rasanya seperti _de javu_ ya?

* * *

Hai, apa kabar?

Kali ini aku benar-benar berlatih mengucapkan kalimat itu, agar tidak terbata-bata lagi mengucapannya di depan Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingin terus terbata-bata mengucapkannya.

Kali ini aku tidak berlatih di depan cermin melainkan berlatih dengan foto Naruto-kun yah... foto ini aku ambil diam-diam—rupanya aku berbakat jadi paparazzi ya?

"Ha... ha... ha... hai... ap... ap... ap... apa... ka... ka... ka... ba... r..."

Padahal hanya dengan fotonya saja tapi tetap saja aku terbata-bata mengucapkannya. Ayo Hinata, jangan menyerah!

"Ha... hai... ap... ap... ap... apa... ka... ka... ka... ba... r..."

Masih belum!

"Ha... hai... ap... apa... ka... ka... ka... ba... r..."

Masih belum juga!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kok, aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan aku ya?

Aku pun memalingkan kepalaku

Dan...

Dan...

Dan…

Aku melihat ayah, Hanabi, dan Neji-niisan tengah menatapku heran. Aku yakin... seyakin... yakinnya mereka pasti _sweatdropped_ dan heran melihat apa yang aku lakukan.

Uuh... malunya aku!

Dengan wajah memerah aku pun berlari menuju kamarku. Seharusnya aku jangan berlatih di ruang keluarga tapi di kamarku.

* * *

Hai, apa kabar?

Kalimat itu terus kulatih agar lancar aku ucapkan. Kapanpun dan di mana pun aku selalu berlatih mengucapkannya. Bahkan aku pernah secara tak sengaja berlatih mengucapkannya di toilet (sungguh!) ah, sudahlah tak usah dibahas.

Kali ini aku tengah berlatih mengucapkannya, di tempat timku biasa berlatih. Saat yang lainnya sibuk berlatih melempar kunai aku malah berlatih mengucapkannya.

"Ha... hai... apa ... ka... ka... ka... ba... r..."

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Kiba-kun heran.

"Ah... Kiba-kun, aku sedang berlatih," jawabku.

"Hah... berlatih?" ucapnya heran.

Aku tak mengindahkan ucapan Kiba-kun, aku terus berlatih dengan selembar foto Naruto.

"Hai, apa kabar?"

Aku mengucapkannya? Apa benar aku mengucapkannya? Tanpa terbata-bata?

Dan satu-satunya jawabannya adalah "Ya!"

Oh... senangnya hatiku.

* * *

Hai, apa kabar?

Kalimat itu sekarang benar-benar harus aku ucapkan pada Naruto-kun, bukan pada fotonya tapi pada orangnya sendiri. Bisa! Aku pasti bisa! Aku 'kan sudah berlatih.

Aku berdiri mematung di depan warung mie ramen Ichiraku aku yakin pasti Naruto-kun akan ke sini.

Ah... itu dia! Dia tengah menuju ke sini.

Dia mendekat.

Semakin dekat.

Aduh, jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.

Ayo... Hinata... kau pasti bisa! Kau sudah berlatih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia sudah ada di sini.

"Yo, Hinata-chan," sapanya ceria.

Inilah saatnya ucapkan!

"Hai... ap... apa... ka... ka... ba... r..."

Kenapa malah masih terbata-bata begini? Ternyata berbeda yah kalau hendak mengucapkannya pada orangnya sendiri.

Ayo... Hinata... kau pasti bisa!

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan...

"HAI, APA KABAR?"

Eh... kenapa malah berteriak seperti ini? Apa saking gugupnya aku salah mengontrol volume suara?

Aku lihat wajah Naruto, dia nampak kaget gara-gara salamku yang berupa teriakkan tadi. Namun, ekspresi kaget itu tidak berangsur lama, sebuah senyuman ceria menggantikan ekspresi kaget itu.

"Aku baik, bagaimana dengan kau Hinata-chan?" tanyanya balik.

"Lega," jawabku spontan.

"Eh?" dia heran dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan.

Yah... aku lega karena berhasil mengucapkannya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok!"

"Hinata-chan, aku lapar! Bagaimana, kalau kau menemaniku makan ramen Ichiraku?" ajaknya.

"Tentu,"

Aku akan merasa menyesal jika menolak ajakkannya.

* * *

Hai, apa kabar?

Sekarang kalimat itu telah berhasil aku ucapkan pada Naruto-kun. Aku harap pertemuanku dengan Naruto-kun yang berikutnya, aku akan lancar mengucapkannya.

Sekarang satu "ujian" telah aku lewati. Tentu "ujian-ujian" yang lain akan lebih sulit, tapi tak apa asal dengan sabar aku pasti bisa melewatinya dan membuatku semakin dekat dengan Naruto-kun.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
